


A Gentleman Like You

by ElizaXSpears



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Romance, Takes place after the first movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: There’s a pressure on his chest. That’s the first feeling he takes note of when the world finally starts to come back to him. It’s not heavy, nor is it light, dare he say, it’s pleasant, like an anchor telling him he’s still in the physical plane. He’s a little concerned when his hearing doesn’t come back to him just as quickly, but it’s there; the ringing slowly fading until he hears a familiar beeping. It’s a sound you tend to get used to being a Kingsman agent.





	A Gentleman Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so, re-watched Kingsman again tonight (no surprise honestly) so I wrote a little something for Hartwin again. Just another ending fix-it fic. That is all.

There’s a pressure on his chest. That’s the first feeling he takes note of when the world finally starts to come back to him. It’s not heavy, nor is it light, dare he say, it’s pleasant, like an anchor telling him he’s still in the physical plane. He’s a little concerned when his hearing doesn’t come back to him just as quickly, but it’s there; the ringing slowly fading until he hears a familiar beeping. It’s a sound you tend to get used to being a Kingsman agent.

Slowly, even more slowly than his hearing, his vision comes back. At least, half of it does. When he gets the strength to open his eyes, he sees nothing from his left eye. His right his providing him with vague, blurry shapes, but there’s truly nothing in the left.

It’s with time, and many blinks, does he finally start to recognize where he is. It’s the same room he’d woken up in after his encounter with Professor Arnold. Why was he back here? Hadn’t he healed from that already? His memory isn’t working well at the moment; all he can recall is…Eggsy. It’s Eggsy that’s the weight on his chest. The younger man’s arms are wrapped around him, his head laying on him.

His appendages are hard to coordinate at first, his fingers meekly twitch at his sides. It takes longer then he would have liked to finally have his hand in Eggsy’s hair. It’s soft, delightfully so. It’s only when he’s removed a few strands from where they’ve laid, does Harry realize there’s something different about Eggsy. It wasn’t just the coiffed hair, but the blue pinstriped suit that looked too familiar.

His fingers playing in the younger man's hair must have been the cause of his waking, as not long after he began, Eggsy stirs. He makes a low groan, no doubt uncomfortable from how hunched he’d been. His discomfort is quickly forgotten when his eyes lock with Harry’s. “You're awake!” the boy exclaims, staring. “You’re…you’re awake…” For all the time Harry had known Eggsy, he’d not once seen the boy cry, but now, as he continues staring at Harry, the older man can see those eyes start to glisten. He sees no tears however, as Eggsy goes right back to hugging him, pressing his face into Harry’s neck. “You’re  _ alive _ .” Alive? Yes, that’s right. Alive. He’d been shot, hadn’t he? Practically point blank as well. 

His arms wrap so easily around the younger man, feeling the warmth from his body seep into his. It’d been so long since he’d had this type of affection and he’s willing, right now, to show just a bit of vulnerability.

When Eggsy does pull back, Harry can feel the reluctance and thankfully he’s not crying. His eyes still shine but his smile, a mix of both relief and joy, outweighs the near tears. It’s now Harry can get a good look at Eggsy, at how different he looks. He’s far from the street kid he’d picked up at the police station. His suit, his hair, even how he carries himself, he’s a proper Kingsman now. “You,” Harry says, his voice rough, gravelly, “you’re different.”

Eggsy blinks, probably not expecting that to be his first words. “Different?”

“You look like quite the gentleman, my dear boy.”

Eggsy rubs the back of his neck, a little pink dusting over his cheeks. “Yeah, well, wouldn’t be if it weren’t for you, Harry.”

“Oh Eggsy. You were always a gentleman. You simply look the part now.” he reaches for the younger man except what he thought was closer was in fact farther then where he grabs. “Though, I seem to be having some problems.”

Thankfully, Eggsy steps closer, taking that hand that Harry reached for him with. “Tends to happen when you, y’know, get shot in th’ ‘ead.”

“Yes, I suppose so.” with that hand Eggsy is holding, he tugs, getting Eggsy to lean closer to him again. “Have you gone to save the world then?”

“Did actually. Got a mess t’ clean up, but we saved the world. Even, ah, met a princess too.”

“Have you?”

“Yep.” he moves even closer, letting Harry’s hand go to put his hands on Harry’s shoulders. “But, I think I prefer my gentleman spies.”

It almost feels like he hasn’t woken up from being shot because the next moment Eggsy is kissing him and this needs to be a dream. Even as he feels his heart beating a little harder, even as he feels Eggsy’s lips on his, it can’t be real. He nearly feels like a school boy having his first kiss. Then again, it technically is, isn’t it? His first kiss with this young man that had him hooked the moment he mentioned My Fair Lady. “Eggsy.” he finds himself saying as Eggsy pulls away.

Eggsy looks unsure now, still yet to pull away completely however. “Did I…read the signals wrong? Was this just a one sided thing?”

Harry stares at Eggsy for longer then Eggsy probably would have liked, if the way he shifts uncomfortably is any guess. It takes a moment for those words to sink in and Harry blames having just woken up from being out for who knows how long. When he does come to realize that he is awake and Eggsy shared the same feelings, Harry grasps Eggsy’s cheeks and pulls him back in for another kiss. He puts his all into it, as much as he body will allow and he feels Eggsy relax in his grasp. “You did not my boy.” Harry replies when he finally let’s Eggsy go. “Nothing about what you felt for me was one sided, I can promise you that.”

Eggsy, holds Harry’s hands, curling his fingers around them tightly. “I was so worried. Was scared I’d never get t’ tell ya.” he lets out a breath, one that shakes a bit. “When I saw you get shot…I was scared I’d actually lost ya. You. The best thing that’s happened to me in ages.”

Harry gets one hand free, reaching up to brush away some strands of Eggsy’s bangs from his eyes, a touch Eggsy unconsciously leans into. “I share the sentiment. I had never thought of having someone in my life. Never when I was younger and certainly not when I was older. Of course, before you and I had met again, that is.”

Eggsy smiles warmly at him, sitting back down on his chair but never letting Harry’s hand go, giving Harry the entire story up until now. He’s not even the least surprised he’s lost his left eye and, as Eggsy puts it, has a pretty nasty scar where his eye once was. Harry’s curious to see for himself when he’s allowed up.

Eggsy stays with him, keeps him company, until Merlin’s come in with another doctor and he’s forced out so they may properly do a checkup. While Eggsy does go, he promises he’ll back once he’s allowed in again. He doesn’t leave without a kiss however, one to his cheek to which only has Merlin rolling his eyes. Harry just give his oldest friend a smile because he knows, when he’s finally out of hospital and on recovery, he’ll have someone to go home with.


End file.
